New Found Love
by tensazangetsu15
Summary: In this Fanfiction Ichigo and Rukia find there love for each over but they cant tell each other but after a talking to one of the confesses there love but does everything go to plan? Read to find out. Hey there, yes I mean you Im Stephen the creator this is the first Fanfiction I have done so could you help me out by leaving me some feed back its much appreciated thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

New found Love

Ichigo! yelled Kon at the top of his voice oh Ichigo it s terrible just terrible Rukia is missing! Look Kon it s no big deal Rukia comes and goes all the time Ichigo expressed as he grabbed some clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower,  
Well its different this time Rukia normally leaves a note but this time she didn t Kon said sadly.  
Ichigo ignored Kon until he went away but he also did wonder where Rukia was but he didn t know why, lately he had been feeling different around Rukia, as he stood there he could start to hear a noise as he opened the shower door He said K..Kon is that you? then all of a sudden Rangiku broke through the light hey Ichi oh oh my you know that s not very big Ichigo quickly jumped back into the shower and shut the door WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND YOU COULD OF ATLEAST KNOCKED! Oh come on coming in this way is much more fun plus I made you blush she said as she giggled anyway what do you want and at this time don t you know its half past 2 in the morning? Oh yes I was sent by captain hitsugaya to come and get you yeah yeah just go and wait in my room Rangiku. Ichigo dried himself and put some clothes on and walked in to his room where Rangiku had fallen asleep on his bed,  
Hey Rangiku Hey wake the hell up! Ichigo shouted as he kicked her Rangiku jumped up and rubbed her eyes and then checked the time and stood up.  
Ok then Ichigo let s get going back to the soul society the captains are waiting for you hang on a sec Rangiku I thought you said it was captain hitsugaya who need me? well Ichigo my captain asked me to come get you but then I heard from Renji that all the captains wanted you, anyway enough chit chat let s get going. Rangiku opened up a senkaimon but just as the two was about to leave Kon jumped out of a draw and onto Ichigos shoulder Ichigo nods at him, the two of them transform into soul reapers and run through the senkaimon.  
As they entered into the soul society it seemed quite to quite Ichigo turned to Rangiku Hey Rangiku where is everyone this place is normally busy? Yeah it s been like this for a few days now not too sure why The two started to make their way to squad 10.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Captain I have brought Ichigo" Rangiku said as she walked in to captain hitsugaya's office

"Thank you Rangiku, Ichigo please take a seat" "Toshiro what is this why do you need me?" "That's captain Hitsugaya to you anyway the reason I have called for you is because in a few days it will be Byakuya's birthday and the captains are arranging a party" "so what does that have to do with me Toshiro?" "THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA where inviting everyone who is close to Byakuya" "well I wouldn't say I'm exactly close to Byakuya" "listen Ichigo you will attend the party and that's final!"

Captain Hitsugaya stood up from his desk and walked out the door leaving Ichigo sitting there confused as Rangiku walked in "so Ichigo what did my captain want?" "He wanted to tell me I'm going to byakuya's birthday party" "why would he…" before Rangiku could finish her sentence Ichigo got up and left the room "Ichigo where are you going?" Ichigo ignored her and continued to walk out as he left the squad 10 he spotted Rukia "hey Rukia!" as soon as Rukia saw Ichigo she turn and ran leaving Ichigo standing there confused (again).

What on earth is Ichigo doing here in the soul society Rukia thought to herself as she was running when she bumped into Renji "hey watch where you're going Rukia, why are you running anyway?" "It's none of business Renji I can do what I want!" she pushed past Renji and continued to run, "what's her problem?" he said to himself as he walked away. Rukia ran in to Byakuya's house and went into her room and slammed the door shut and sat on her futon she sighed "I can never tell him I mustn't."

As Ichigo was walking back to the senkaimon he suddenly realized that Kon was missing but he wasn't so worried he normally found his way home but that was the leis of his troubles he was still very confused about Rukia and how she ran from him but as he was lost in thought he walked into captain Ukitake "oh Ichigo how are you it's been a while" "oh captain Ukitake nice to see you and I'm pretty troubled" "oh well what's wrong?" "Well I have been invited to Byakuya's birthday and Toshiro said they were inviting people close to him but I'm not exactly so I'm wondering why I have been invited" "what you don't get it well then let me explain you see ever since you meet Rukia she has spent most of her time down in the world of the living with you so he kind of see's you as like well Rukia's partner" "WHAT PARTNER ME AND RUKIA ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" Ichigo shouted, captain Ukitake chuckled "yes well that might not how it is but a lot of people think that anyway Byakuya also sees you as his equal because since you beat him in battle, well it's getting late you might as well come stay at my squad 13" "well Ukitake but I think I will head home if that's ok" "don't be silly come on we'll have a great time!" he grabs hold of Ichigo and takes him back to his squad, Ichigo tried to break free but it was no use looks like he will be staying in the soul society tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rukia are you alright?" asked captain Unohana "oh captain Unohana it's you and no I'm not alright" "oh what's wrong Rukia?" "Well it's nothing to worry about so there's really no need to worry" "oh come on now Rukia tell me" Captain Unohana said as she opened her eyes and looked at Rukia with a look no one likes "I'm sorry I'm sorry (Rukia sighs) you see the thing is I have started having different feelings for this certain person and I don't know what they are but when I'm around him my heart feels like jelly" "well miss Kuchiki these feelings are called love" "LOVE! I would never feel those feelings but..." captain Unohana turned and walked out of Rukia's room but then she stopped "the person you have these feelings for is Ichigo" she then continued walking.

As time passed Rukia stayed sat in her room thinking about her feelings for Ichigo and what captain Unohana said, she wondered if it was true did she really love Ichigo as she was lost in thought Ichigo walked into her room

"Dam you Ichigo have you ever heard of knocking! What do you want anyway?"

"Come on Rukia your captain wants you"

She stood up and walked out her room and Ichigo followed behind her, as the two were walking Rukia didn't give Ichigo a single look she was to embarrassed by her feelings but she now wanted to know if Ichigo felt the same so she turned her head a bit to look at Ichigo but she saw he was staring right at her "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STARING AT ME!" "You know Rukia you have been acting weird around me why?" "What no I haven't" she quickly changed the subject "anyway what are you doing here in the soul society anyway?" "Oh I have been invited to your brothers birthday party or something and I thought I might stick around I'm staying at squad 13 your captain let me stay last night when he dragged me off for a drink with captain Kyoraku."

"Will Kon be alright by himself Ichigo?" "Well Rukia he did come with me but I don't know what happened to him" "well then go and find him!" She shouted she then turned and ran to her squad to see her captain he wonder to himself what the hell's her problem "well better find Kon" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Rukia wait up don't just leave me behind!" "Ichigo I said go find Kon!" "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong" before Rukia could answer Ichigo Renji came running around the corner "hey Rukia is it true what I overheard what you said to captain Unohana, is it true you love.." "RENJI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rukia then turned and ran Renji then gave Ichigo a look "what you looking at?" "You really are an idiot Ichigo didn't you hear what I was saying Rukia is in love but if she had of let me continued I would of said who" "why should I care Renji?" "Because you dumass it's you she loves" Ichigo stood there in shock he then turned and walked away "Ichigo where are you going?" Renji shouted over to him Ichigo stop for a second and then continued walking.

3 days had pasted and it was the day of Byakuya's birthday all the captains where there as well as the vice-captains whilst everyone was enjoying the party Ichigo was sat under a cherry blossom tree lost in thought he was thinking about Renji had said to him the other day wondering if it was true or not, whilst he was lost in thought Renji came up to him "Ichigo Hey ICHIGO fine we will do this the hard way" Renji then punched Ichigo in the face "What the hell was that for?!" "Well I did call your name a few times but I guess you were lost in thought or something…you were thinking about the other day weren't you" "yeah it's been on my mind for the last few days the funny thing is that I have the same feelings for her but I always pushed it to the back of my mind because I always thought it would be you she would of loved" "well Ichigo don't just sit here thinking about it tell her how you feel" Ichigo didn't answer. "Look Ichigo if you don't tell her you will lose her" Renji then turned and walked back to join in the activity's, as Ichigo watched Renji walk back he saw Rukia go into her room so Ichigo got up and walked over to Rukia's room but then got stopped by captain Unohana "oh Ichigo are you going to join in on pin the tail on Kon" "ICHIGO HELP ME" shouted Kon "umm no thanks captain Unohana I need to go and do something" he then walked past the captain as she smiled at him knowing what he was going to do.

This is it Ichigo go in there and tell Rukia how you feel he thought to himself as he opened the door he could hear Rukia crying he walked in and closed the door "Go away" Rukia said quietly "Rukia it's me Ichigo what's the matter?" "Ichigo…Its nothing to do with you so just go away!" "Well Rukia I'm not going so you might as well tell me" there was a long silence after a while Rukia spoke "as you heard from that idiot Renji I have feelings for someone but I could never tell him he would just think I'm just an idiot" "well Rukia you will never know what he thinks unless you tell him you never know he might feel the same as you" Rukia sat there staring at Ichigo, Ichigo then walked over to Rukia sat down by her and hugged her and said in her ear "I love you too Rukia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ichigo don't you dare play with my emotions!" "Well then Rukia if you don't believe me I will prove it" Ichigo then kissed Rukia as the two kissed a sense of romance filled the room when they pulled apart Rukia fell back into Ichigos arms "Ichigo I know I'm mean and rude sometimes but please be mine and no one else's" Ichigo smiled took zangetsu off his back and place him on the ground and lied on the floor with Rukia as the two spoke about their feelings for one and other.

As the hours past and day turned to night Byakuya's party came to an end Byakuya went to Rukia's to find her and Ichigo asleep together on the floor he then went over to Rukia's futon took off the blanket and put it over the two "looks like you're going soft captain Kuchiki" "captain Kyoraku I have not gone this so called 'Soft' I was simply putting a blanket over the two so they don't get cold" "oh so you don't care if your sister is asleep with a man?" "She can do as she pleases" Byakuya then pushed past captain Kyoraku and left the room leaving captain Kyoraku stood there in the room, as he left he said quietly "take care of each other" leaving the two asleep in each other's arms

"Good morning Rukia have you seen…" well someone has been busy Yoruichi thought to herself she went over to Ichigo and Rukia still asleep on the floor and gave Ichigo a hard kick, Ichigo shot up in the air "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "my my Ichigo you have been busy" Yoruichi said as she looked at Rukia "well it's not what it looks like" "you don't have to tell me what happened anyway Ichigo you need to come with me" "yeah whatever, see you around Rukia" Ichigo and Yoruichi then left the room leaving Rukia sat there blushing with a smile on her face but then she realized that Ichigo had left his zanpakuto.

As Ichigo and Yoruichi jumped from roof to roof Ichigo asked "so Yoruichi where are we going anyway? "Oh didn't I say we are going to the department of research and development you see after we played pin the tail on Kon they kind of took him back for testing but I thought it would be better to get him in the morning" "right oh I left my zanpakuto back at Byakuya's house, Yoruichi you go on a head" "right" Ichigo then turned back to get his zanpakuto but when he got there his zanpakuto wasn't there he looked around but couldn't find it then Byakuya in the room "what are you doing?" "Oh Byakuya I left my zanpakuto here but I can't find it" "that's because Rukia left with it to find you and bye the way if you hurt Rukia I will kill you" he then turned and walked out of the room.

Ichigo then ran out of the Kuchiki house hold to see Rukia "Rukia there you are" "oh Ichigo I was looking for you left your zanpakuto in my room" "yeah I Know" Rukia then handed over Ichigo's zanpakuto "thanks Rukia well I better go help get Kon back see you around" "umm Ichigo before you go, what you said last night did you mean it?" "Of course I did" Ichigo then gave Rukia a hug and then jumped into the air and headed to the department of research and development. As she watched Ichigo leave captain Kyoraku came up behind her "hey there Rukia" "oh hello captain Kyoraku" "so you and Ichigo are together, Juushrio owes me a lot of money anyway I better be going take care of each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ichigo you could have saved me yesterday but nooo you went off somewhere, where did you go anyway?" "Well Kon he went and confessed his love to Rukia" "Dam you!" "You did what! How dare you I have loved her way longer than you" "oh shut up Kon" Ichigo then through Kon to Yoruichi who then shoved him in a bag, come on Ichigo we need to go home "oh yeah right" the two then headed for the senkaimon but when they got there Rukia was waiting "well it's about time" "Rukia what are you doing here" "well my captain is sending to work in the world of the living for 2 months anyway come on let's get going" the senkaimon then opened and Rukia ran in pulling Ichigo and Yoruichi followed smiling.

When they arrived it was the evening and they arrived near Ichigo's house "so Rukia where are you staying?" "where else yours come on" the two started walking back to Ichigo's as Yoruichi stood there confessed, as the two walked back Ichigo asked "Rukia are you sure want me?" the two stopped "Ichigo I have loved you for so long you are the one I want, now come on let's get back to yours" as they walked they held hands. "Hey I'm home" Ichigo said as the two walked in still holding hands "welcome back Ichi…" "Hey Yuzu" "no way Ichigo you have become a man" "shut up dad" Ichigo and Rukia then walked up to his room.

"I don't mean to be rude but your family is weird sometimes" "yeah tell me about it" there was a long pause "Ichigo is this really because I have this feeling it's just a dream, for so long I have had these feelings bottled up inside me and now that you know and that you want me it feels too good to be true" all of a sudden Ichigo got all serious "Rukia I have loved you for so long now but always pushed it to the back of my mind and I hate to admit it but it was Renji who gave me the strength to confess my feelings, he said if I didn't admit it I would lose you and I could have that." Ichigo then went up to Rukia and kissed her as he did a tear ran down Rukia's face when they pulled a part Ichigo wiped the tear off Rukia's "don't cry you baby" Ichigo said warmly "well I'm heading to bed" "wait Ichigo what about Kon?" "Oh we can get him in the morning or he will make his own way home, well night."

As Rukia lay in bed she thought about how she felt when she slept in Ichigo's arms and how warm it was she opened the door to see Ichigo who was still awake "hey Ichigo can't sleep either?" "No I was just thinking about the other night and how warm it was, you know Rukia we could do it again" "HOW could you suggest a thing (Rukia pauses) but I guess just this once wouldn't hurt" Ichigo then opened up his blanket, Rukia got out of her bed and joined Ichigo and the two feel asleep with loving smiles on the faces.

Beep Beep Beep Ichigo slammed his hand down on his alarm clock "dam I over slept hey Rukia better get up or we will be late" "late for what?" "You idiot school what else" Ichigo scrambled out of bed grabbed his school and ran out of his room into the bath room, such a fool Rukia thought to herself she then got up went into her cupboard and shut the door. "Hey Rukia are you ready yet" yeah let's get going" the two walked out the room down the stairs and out the door "sometimes I forget about my normal life when I'm with you Rukia" "is that a good thing?" "I'm not too sure" "hey Ichigo hey Rukia" "oh hey Orihime good morning" "good morning Ichigo come on let's all walk to school together!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gooood Moorrning Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he ran into Ichigo's arm "morning Keigo what's up" "wwhat was that for" "habit with living with my dad" "well I'll see you later Ichigo" "yeah ok Rukia, come on Keigo" they then walked to class, break already time sure does fly Ichigo thought to himself "hey Ichigo" "oh hey Chad what's up" "not much but yesterday I saw you and Rukia walking back to yours holding hands is there something between you two?" Ichigo stiffened up and so did Rukia who over heard the conversation "what no couldn't of been me yesterday I was umm… out of town so it couldn't of been me oh look at the time I need to go I have a umm… doctor's appointment bye" "I wonder what got into him I just asked a question?" Mizuiro sat up "I don't know Chad he's often weird like that come on lets go."

"Ichigo where were you all morning?" Ichigo didn't answer Rukia "Ichigo are you ignoring me…fine we will do this the hard way" Rukia then gave Ichigo (who was laying on the roof of the school) a hard kick "OUCH! What was that for" "why have you been up here are you worried that someone saw us if so you not the man I thought you were and I can't accept that" there was a pause "as usual you right Rukia but the is you're the first woman I have been with so I just worry I will screw something up" "oh really anyway lets go back lessons will being soon" "yeah alright."

"Hey Ichigo you were gone a long time, you alright" "oh Keigo yeah I'm fine" "so is it true about you and Rukia being together or something like that?" "What who said that?" "Chad said he saw you two holding hands" then Rukia came over and butted in "yes it is true" "WHAT!" everyone shouted "ok everyone sit down" the teacher shouted "dam you Rukia" Ichigo said to her as she walked past to her desk. As class went on there was whispers about Ichigo and Rukia after a while Ichigo looked around the classroom and saw Orihime had her head on her desk and Ichigo wondered why so when class came to an end he went over to her "hey Orihime are you ok?" Orihime looked up she then grabbed her bag and then ran out the class room I wonder what's wrong with her? Ichigo thought to himself.

"Orihime are you ok?" "Oh Tatsuki I'm fine" "no you're not your crying come on you can tell me" "I can't hide anything from you I just found out Rukia and Ichigo are together" "yeah so?" "Well I also have feelings for Ichigo but I couldn't tell him but now it's too late if only I could of just told him" "oh Orihime, well I guess that's life but don't give up on him you could still win his heart if you tried hard enough" "HOW he's together with Rukia" "don't let that stop you come on I'll help you win his heart" "but I couldn't take Rukia away from Ichigo" "no you couldn't your too kind so leave that to me" "but Tatsuki" "no buts Orihime come on let's start work on a plan."


End file.
